


Soulmates

by Kaerralind



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Love, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Kemonomimi, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Plot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Side Stories, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Two Shot, mentioned breeding kink, quick relationships, two couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerralind/pseuds/Kaerralind
Summary: A collection of stories in a world where soulmates have each other's names somewhere on their bodies.More chapters will undoubtedly be written since I'm in love with this world now.
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918459
Kudos: 16





	1. Mal and Konstantin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I wrote this to get back into the swing of writing. It was a randomly generated prompt and since I love the whole 'soulmate' dynamic I had to go for it. I haven't written a short story in years so I figured why not?
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ Kaerralind!!

_The statistics vary greatly depending on the uniqueness of a name of people having the same name as someone else. For example, there are over a million people named Matthew along and around two hundred thousand people named Christian. Depending on the name there could be few people or millions. In a world where your soulmate’s name appears on your arm when you reach maturity around twenty, the search leaves some to never find their soulmate at all._

_There have been ways to combat this, however. Websites and apps have been created with the sole purpose to help people find their soulmate. It can be hit or miss, though in most cases it’s easy to find out if someone’s your soulmate or not. If your name is on the other person’s arm and theirs on yours it’s a win/win situation...unless you’re one of the few couples that have the same matching names as others. This has happened on occasion but it’s a rarity, to say the least. It’s more common to have people not like one another in a soulmate relationship than finding couples that have the same names as another._

_Many people use websites and apps to help them find their soulmates, others try and ignore the entire thing and attempt to have relationships with people not their soulmates. These relationships can flourish, of course, but there is still a chance that one, or both parties will find their soulmates and where does that leave their relationship? Broken. It often ends with heartbreak. More often than not people tend to “save themselves” for their soulmates but at what cost? It is their choice to make. The world continues to turn and soulmates are found and lost every single day..._

* * *

“Mal, are you still working on that essay?” There was a knock at the door before it opened slowly.

“At least one of us is doing their course work, Marcel.” A voice from the large comforter pile at the desk spoke as the person inside it popped their head out.

“You need a break. I made you lunch. You’ve been cooped up in here all morning.” Marcel, a young and lean five-foot-ten man, platinum–nearly white–hair in a messy bun with bright green eyes made his way further into Mal’s room. “How’s a sandwich sound to you? I even triangle cut it for you.” He chuckled as he sat the plate on Mal’s desk.

Mal ran his hand through his dark moppy hair, pushing the fringe out of his face, his little canine ears peeking from the fluff. His tired brown eyes brightened when they saw the food and his tail struggled to wag from beneath the heavy comforter. 

“I do appreciate food.” He replied, taking the sandwich and eating it happily.

“The quickest way to a wolf's heart is their stomach. Isn’t that right?” Marcel joked, ruffling Mal’s already messy hair. Marcel’s own canine ears perked up with pride, his tail wagging slightly. “How’s the essay going anyway? Still trying to figure out how to write about the topic?”

“It’s going,” Mal replied, mouth full. “I’d be surprised if it gets more than a C. I can hear the professor now, where are your sources? Where’s the proof of these statistics?” The smaller male rolled his eyes. “I’ll get it done somehow. I don’t see why he’s making us write essays about soulmates anyway. It’s not like it’s going to help us find ours.” 

Marcel gave a sympathetic smile. “One day, pup. I know you’ll find your person. I only hope that you like one another.” The blond wolf picked up the now empty plate and ruffled the darker wolf’s hair once again. “Go outside today. It’s nice out. Maybe your brother will play catch with you or something.” 

Mal rolled his eyes in return, “I’m not a little kid, Cel. I don’t need Foxe to play catch with me.” He huffed, his ears lowering a bit.

“Mhm,” The blond grinned, “I’ll believe that when your tail isn’t shaking your entire blanket. Now get dressed or I’m dragging you outside in your pyjamas. Oh, how embarrassing would that be for you? Little Mal in his adorable little puppy pyjamas!” With a laugh he closed the door behind him, leaving Mal to himself in his dim room.

Mal sat there for a moment, watching the door before unwrapping himself from his comforter. His brother-in-law was right, he needed to at least get some sun. It wouldn’t hurt to get out of the house for a little while.

“Puppy pyjamas...” The dark wolf grumbled as he changed his clothes, opting for jeans that were probably a little too small and an oversized long-sleeved shirt that was probably a hand-me-down from his brother at some point. He did his best to get his hair brushed out but the loose curls weren’t having it and he gave up after a few minutes of trying. He fiddled with his hair a bit more after he got his shoes on, attempting to look a little more presentable before going out in the real world. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the outside, he didn’t mind it but he was definitely nervous. He wasn’t sure what kind of person his soulmate would be so he figured that if he never went outside that he wouldn’t have to worry about it. He tugged on the hem of the shirt at his wrist, he was glad that the name on his body wasn’t on his wrist or somewhere else easily spotted. Unlike how Marcel’s name was on his brother. It had been on his left shoulder, going from his clavicle to his shoulder. Easily spotted. Mal never mentioned to anyone where the name he had on him was, but that’s because it was more embarrassing than anything.

The fresh afternoon air was amazing as it filled Mal’s lungs when he took a deep breath. The sun was warm, but the temperature wasn’t high so he wasn’t going to overheat any time soon. He was thankful he now lived in a mountain town, away from the bustle of the busy city he was born in. A walk would be good for him, he decided for himself and began walking down the sidewalk, no real destination in mind. Maybe the park? It would be busy this time of day. Maybe he’d take the gondola further up, walk around the shopping centre that was further up the mountain.

He had his earbuds in his ears as he walked to the gondola station, listening to one of the many podcasts that he followed about soulmates.

_“I’m just saying that maybe soulmates aren’t all that they’re cracked up to be. I don’t want to waste my time with someone I don’t actually love.”_

_“But the thing with soulmates is that normally you can’t help but love that person. It’s a soul bond. Like filling a piece of yourself that you never knew you were missing.”_

_“Says the one that found their soulmate on one of those two-bit_ _dating apps.”_

Mal scoffed to himself, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. The ignorance of some people sometimes. He switched to music, turning on one of his study playlists instead of listening to people argue about if soulmates were worth the time. Of course, they were. At least, that’s what he thought. He was just nervous about finding his. It could happen at any time. Anywhere. Anyone. It was nerve-wracking. How could anyone compete with such a feeling?

A hand waved in front of his face all of a sudden and he pulled one of his earbuds out of his ear, looking over at the man that was sitting across from him on the gondola.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you but do these things normally stop?” The man across from him had the most beautiful blue eyes, they were like the clear sky in the middle of winter. His hair was long and dark. He was quite a bit taller than Mal, even sitting down and it made the wolf feel shorter than normal.

“Uhm...” He was at a loss for words when he looked around to see that the gondola had indeed, stopped. “Sometimes people need help getting on so they slow them down or stop them. Nothing’s broken. They’ll start up again in a little bit.” He replied. It was clear that the man was nervous. 

The man across from him smiled and his ears perked up. It was hard to tell what species he was. Probably a cross-breed of some kind. 

“Thank you. I’ve never been on one of these things before. I’m not used to being so high up.” The man admitted with a nervous smile. Something inside of Mal fluttered and he wasn’t sure what to do. It’s not like he could escape from the gondola. 

“N-no problem.” He stuttered, looking at his phone after a moment.

The man across from him let out a sigh of relief when they started moving again, albeit, slowly. It must’ve been a bunch of people who needed help. Probably a family group, they tended to come around this time of year. Mal tried to keep his attention on his phone but it wasn’t working, he kept glancing across from him. Subtly watching the other man from behind his messy bangs. When the man pulled his sleeves up to his elbows Mal couldn’t hold onto his phone, dropping it on the floor of the gondola before scrambling to get it.

“Is everything alright?” The man asked, startled from the sudden noise and scrambling of the wolf.

“Sorry, I just...” He wasn’t sure what to say, “you’re arm...”

The man raised an eyebrow, his ears cocking to show curiosity. “My arm? The name?” He questioned, turning to look at his arm. He touched it lightly, a warm smile growing on his face. “Whoever this is, I know they’ll be perfect.” He spoke, his voice already so full of love.

Mal’s heart pounded in his chest. He could hear it in his ears. The loud thumping and his breathing quickened. 

“M-may I ask your name?” He finally managed to get out. He wasn’t sure how many people shared the same name as him. He’d looked it up that morning for his paper. He was sure it wasn’t that big of a number compared to the other names he’d looked up. Less than ten thousand? 

“Konstantin.” The man spoke simply, obviously curious. There was a hopeful look to his eyes like he was waiting for the right answer.

“K-Konstantin...” Mal’s cheeks reddened as he thought about the times he’d actually said the name on his skin. The spot burned and he couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting. 

The man nodded, his smile never leaving his face. What’s yours? What’s your name?” Mal couldn’t think straight. Before he knew it the gondola door opened and he hopped off quickly, stumbling slightly as he tried to get outside.

“Mal?” The man asked, sounding unsure and the wolf couldn’t help but stop where he was. “Your name is Mal, isn’t it?” Mal couldn’t move, he wasn’t sure what to do. This is what he’d been waiting for since the name appeared on his skin. This is what most people waited for. How could it be so... so cliche? Meeting on a gondola? He scoffed. What a joke. How else was it supposed to happen?

Finally, he took a deep breath and turned to the man, nodding quickly. “My name’s Mal. Yours is Konstantin. It seems that we’re meant to be...right?” 

Konstantin smiled widely and closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Mal and holding him tightly against him. 

“It must be true, I’ve never felt the name burn like this.” He spoke, snuggling his face into the wolf’s fluffy hair. Mal wasn’t the tallest wolf, only around five foot seven or so. This man, Konstantin, Mal kept reminding himself of his name, was at least a foot taller than him. He was so tall. “Is yours burning as well? Does it feel like burning?”

Mal nodded, his face ablaze with embarrassment. “It does. It’s a bit uncomfortable.” He admitted, uncertain if he wanted to tell him where it was.

Konstantin’s smile only grew wider. “Let’s go somewhere else, people are staring.” He stated, pulling away and moving away from the station, Mal’s hand in his. Even his hands were large. The wolf bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to keep his thoughts under control.

“There’s a park over this way,” Mal spoke, taking the lead all of a sudden. It didn’t take long for them to get to the park and Mal made sure to find a spot more hidden than others. There was a good amount of tree cover but still a good view of the mountain village.

“Can I see my name. Mal?” Konstantin asked, moving close to the wolf. Mal couldn’t help but sputter a bit, his whole face turning red from the question.

“I... It’s...” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “It’s embarrassing.” He spoke, turning his face away, his fringe hiding his eyes.

“Is it under your pants?” Mal could’ve passed out from embarrassment but he nodded slightly. The other man chuckled and nuzzled into Mal’s hair. “You don’t have to show me right here then. I want to see it, I do. I’m curious to know where beneath your pants it is. How close it is to a place, but I don’t want to embarrass you, or expose you in a park. I think that would be more embarrassing, wouldn’t it?”

“Please don’t say things like that.” Mal pleaded, he wasn’t sure he could turn any redder.

“Say things like what? That I would like to strip you down and kiss the place where my name marks your skin?” Mal gave the man a good swat on the shoulder and Konstantin laughed, placing a light kiss on the wolf’s neck before pulling away.

“Can I ask, what are you? Your species. I haven’t seen a combination like this before.” Mal decided to change topics to something else, hoping to get his mind out of the gutter.

“I’m a tiger wolf,” Konstantin stated quickly. “And you’re just a wolf. Your hair is very fluffy, are you sure you’re just a wolf and not a pom wolf?”

Mal shook his head quickly. “I’m just a wolf!” He retorted. “Curly hair runs in the family.” He found himself smiling, he couldn’t really help it. Konstantin just made him feel right somehow. Like something had been missing and he’d found out what it was.

“How long have you been waiting?” Mal asked, curious to get to know the other man.

Konstantin thought for a moment before replying, “seven years.”

“Seven?! Seven years?” Mal couldn’t believe it. “I’ve only been waiting for two...I can’t imagine waiting for so long.” 

The tiger wolf smiled, and pulled Mal off the table they’d been sitting on. “Can we go somewhere more private? I don’t know if there are any hotels around this part of the village. I’m only staying in one down the mountain.” 

The redness on Mal’s cheeks flared up again. “There’s really only hotels down the mountain. This area is more for shopping and tourists. We can... go back down though. If you want to.” He was granted a quick nod and the two walked back to the station, taking the gondola back down to the main part of town.

It didn’t take them long to reach Konstantin’s hotel, it was one of the nicer ones. The more he thought about things the more nervous he was. When Konstantin got his door open and they both went inside Mal couldn’t help but stand awkwardly by the door.

“Have you ever been with anyone before, Mal?” The man asked, taking the wolf’s hand in his and pulling him close. Mal shook his head quickly, trying to hide his face against Konstantin’s chest but the man lifted it with his free hand. “I’m happy that I’m the first.” He spoke, leaning down to close the distance between them, kissing him gently.

The larger man ran his tongue against Mal’s lips, asking for permission, to which the wolf granted, gasping lightly at the feeling of the other’s tongue dancing with his own. They kissed until Mal couldn’t breathe and when the tiger wolf pulled away he moved them to the bed, laying Mal down as gently as possible. The wolf’s face reddened as he pulled his oversized shirt down to cover his crotch.

“I’ll take care of you, little wolf. Don’t you worry.” Konstantin smiled, though this time his smile was less gentle, more predatory and lustful. Mal’s head spun and he felt dizzy. He didn’t stop Konstantin’s hands from slipping beneath his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Mal loosened his grip a bit, allowing his pants to be pulled down, face bright red when he saw the other man’s eyes light up. He’d seen the name. “What a wonderful place for my name.” 

Mal yelped when his legs were parted and his soulmate leaned in to kiss his inner thigh, right atop his name. “How many times have you said my name while you were relieving yourself?” The man teased and Mal only whined and attempted to close his legs. It only proved to spur Konstantin on, however, and the man’s kisses moved from his thigh to his straining cock. “Let me help you Mal. I’ll make you feel good.” He murmured, taking Mal into his mouth. 

The wolf covered his mouth, holding back the majority of his sounds as Konstantin worked him with his mouth. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Two hours ago he was working on a paper, an hour ago he’d met his soulmate on the gondola, and now he was beneath this man he’d known for no more than an hour. His head was spinning and his moans grew louder as he grew closer to this climax. It was blissful but his mind was wrenched back to reality when he felt something prodding at his entrance.

“I got you, Mal, relax for me.” Konstantin’s voice was soothing and Mal felt like he was melting all over again when the man’s mouth returned to his dick. His middle finger breached his entrance and Mal let out a loud gasp, clenching around the intrusive digit. It wasn’t long before Mal lost himself to the pleasure once again, moving his hips to meet Konstantin’s fingers when he added more. It wasn’t the first time he’d had something inside of him, he was a curious college student. He had the right to experiment on his own. Konstantin didn’t stop his movements until Mal was moaning his name, spilling his seed into the tiger wolf’s mouth.

Mal was panting heavily when Konstantin pulled his fingers from the wolf’s entrance. “Move up on the bed.” He directed and Mal listened, getting comfortable on the pillows as Konstantin moved over him, moving himself in between his legs. He wasn’t small by any means. A tiger wolf hybrid had good genes and while Mal had played with toys before, this was definitely different. Konstantin positioned himself at Mal’s entrance before slowly pushing forward, the head of his cock squeezing into the wolf below him. He didn’t stop his movement until he’d bottomed out, his hips against Mal’s ass.

“Fuck,” Mal cursed, clenching around the other man’s cock. He could feel him pulsing. “Konstantin.” He murmured, rocking his hips slightly.

Konstantin groaned at the feeling. “Say it again. Say my name again, Mal.” He spoke, sitting on his knees as he pulled back and thrust forward slowly. He was dizzy with lust. 

“ _Konstantin_.” Mal moaned out his name, arching his back as he met with the man’s thrusts. The pace grew quicker, harder as Konstantin fell into a rhythm. Moans and the filthy sounds of sex filled the hotel room. Mal moaning louder and louder as he grew close to a second climax. 

“Cum for me, Mal,” Konstantin said as he wrapped a hand around Mal’s cock, stroking him slowly as he thrust into him. “I want to feel you clench around me as I fill you up.”

Mal let out a loud moan, unable to hold himself back as he came all over Konstantin’s hand and himself. Konstantin let out a low moan as he bucked his hips a couple more times before bottoming out and cumming deep inside the wolf. They held their positions for several minutes and when Konstantin finally pulled out he grinned at the way his cum leaked out of his newly found soulmate. He was a little saddened that his name was no longer present on Mal’s inner thigh, but he’d found him and now he had him. 

It was growing dark when Mal returned to his brother’s house, his home. Marcel was flustered. “Mal I thought you’d fallen off the mountain! Where have you been?” It was clear that he was worried about him but his words fell on deaf ears when Konstantin followed the wolf into the house. 

“Um, Marcel, I want you to meet Konstantin. He’s my...” Mal paused for only a moment before smiling a bit. “He’s my soulmate.” 

Marcel’s expression lightened immediately. “Is he? Where’s your name? How did you meet?”

Konstantin smiled as well, holding his hand out to shake Marcel’s hand. “His name was on my forearm but it’s no longer there.” He stated, Mal’s face reddened all over again.

“Oh, Mal. You naughty wolf! Just like your brother.” The blond laughed.

* * *

_Soulmates are not as simple nor as complicated as people make them out to be. Everyone’s experiences will be different and it can be as cliche or as planned as anything. If people find their soulmates using an app or a website, what does it matter? They still found them. If they meet them randomly on the street then they’re one of the lucky ones. Sometimes it takes a twist of fate or careful planning. It doesn’t matter. Soulmates are fate and if fate is cliche and sappy then so be it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (Kaerralind) for status updates!!


	2. Marcel and Foxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Foxe's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed Marcel so much I wanted to figure out how he and Foxe met. Now I know and now I'm writing more chapters.

_A soulmate bond can be something of a flurry. Try as people might, those that find their soulmates find that the pull to their fated person is stronger than anything they’d ever felt before. The idea of ‘moving too quickly’ is often forgotten as the unseen pull to one’s soulmate seemingly overrides everything said person has ever known. When the two soulmates complete the bond the names will disappear showing that they have found their fated partner and have, in a sense, become one. When you find that one person that completes your entire being, it can be difficult to avoid the inevitable when carnal instincts take hold..._

* * *

The mountain village was covered in fresh snow, the air cold and crisp. Children laughed as they walked down the sidewalk with their families. The entire atmosphere was something that Marcel adored. He smiled behind the scarf that was bundled up around his neck and pulled up over his nose. He was used to the cold but the wind on his face still stung. The village was busier this time of year due to the tourists coming to the upper village. It’s not that the platinum blond wolf minded. It brought new people to his town. More chances to meet his fated person, which was why he often took walks and went out to the town and shopping centre up the mountain. He knew that one day he would find that special person with his name marked on their skin. He thought about it every day. Some of his friends thought him a bit too obsessive but at least he was trying instead of sitting around doing nothing about it. It was something he couldn’t understand. How could they not care about finding their soulmates? He shook his head as he stepped onto the moving gondola with ease, settling into his seat as a few other people climbed on with him. They were talking excitedly about going skiing and shopping in the market. He smiled behind his scarf. The shopping centre in the upper village was bustling as usual. People buying gear and expensive souvenirs. Marcel made his way to his favourite restaurant, shaking the chill off of his shoulders.

“Morning, Marcel!” The host standing at the front smiled at him and he pulled his scarf down.

“Morning Nikos,” he replied, returning a smile. “Got room today or are you guys booked again?” It happened this time of year. With all the extra people around the restaurant often filled up and it was sometimes difficult to get a table.

“Not full today. I’ll get Kelby to take you to a table when he gets back up here.” 

Marcel nodded at the other man, pulling his scarf back over his nose, the chill from the open door making him shiver. It didn’t take but a few moments for Kelby to reach him. They shared their good mornings as they walked to an empty table, Marcel sliding into the booth. He ordered a large hot chocolate with all the extra toppings, whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, the chocolate spoon, even the little dash of cinnamon and chocolate shavings. It was too much chocolate but he loved it anyway. It was what he always did. He looked at the menu he practically knew by heart after coming to the same place for so long, going over each item slowly before deciding on a large breakfast platter with over-easy eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, toast, a side of pancakes and an extra side of sausage. It might seem like a lot of food but wolves had to eat a lot to stay healthy after all and he wasn’t shy about it, it was normal.

Kelby brought back Marcel’s hot chocolate and took his order before heading off again. It was a simple morning routine he’d been doing for nearly two years. It was comfortable. With his hot chocolate delivered to him, he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck, and shrugged off his jacket, setting it in the seat next to him. Despite the cold weather, he wore deep v-neck shirts that hung off his shoulders a bit. Not only were they comfortable but they had a purpose. The name that marked his skin ran across the side of his neck. The letters spelling out the name Foxe. Parents often gave their children unique and strange names in order to help them find their soulmates better. Strange spellings of common names were more common than the original spelling of the names. A simple name like Mary became something like Mariye and while it seemed ridiculous the girl he graduated high school with was pleased when she’d found her soulmate because of it. The name Foxe wasn’t too strange, there were less than two-thousand people who shared the name in the country, unlike his own name where it was ten times as many.

Marcel was absent-mindedly nibbling on his chocolate spoon when Kelby delivered his breakfast, breaking him from his thoughts. “Daydreaming about Foxe again, Marcel?” He chuckled, setting the plates down in neat order on the table. 

The wolf smiled and nodded. “One day, Kelby. One day I’m not going to have to daydream any more and he’ll be right in front of me.” He replied, sticking his chocolate spoon back in his hot chocolate, stirring it around for a moment.

“As always, I wish you the best. I’m sure you’ll find each other the way you keep flaunting your neck around. You’re lucky vampires don’t exist, you’d be an easy meal.” Kelby laughed at his own joke before heading off to tend another table.

It was the same routine nearly every day just as it has been for two years. It was easier in the warmer months when he didn’t have to bundle up or get sick from not wearing enough covering. The routine wasn’t broken just like it wasn’t broke that day. Marcel walked around the shopping centre before heading home. He started his same routine the next day and then even for weeks after. The spring warmth didn’t begin until mid-march and even then there was still snow sticking to the ground. The warmer temperatures allowed Marcel to wear lighter clothes, however, forgoing his jacket for a sheer cardigan that provided a little bit of cover but still showed off the name on his neck. He made his way to Nikos and Kelby’s restaurant just as he always did. Now that the bustle of the tourism was dying down it was easy to get a table, which he did, by the door. A little chilly, maybe, but with his hot chocolate, though minus the chocolate spoon, apparently they’d run out and needed to make more, he watched the people both inside and those that passed outside the building. He spent his breakfast people watching and when he finished he was headed out to the park that he knew had the best view of the mountain.

“Hey, you!” A voice called, though Marcel ignored it, for the most part, people called out to their friends all the time. “Wait a minute!” The voice was closer now like it was following him.

“Yes?” Marcel answered when a hand touched his shoulder, making him turn around. There stood a tall man, beautiful brown eyes and wavy hair that looked like the man had tried to style it but it wouldn’t stay where he wanted it to.

“Is your name Marcel?” Marcel’s stomach clenched as his heart thumped in his chest all of a sudden.

“It is. May I ask why you’re asking?” The blond was hopeful, to say the least. Could this be the day he was waiting for? Could this be the man he’d been daydreaming of the entire time? Did he finally have a face for the name that marked his skin?

The dark-haired wolf pulled down the neck of his shirt, revealing his skin as well as the name that was printed there. Marcel’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but reach out to trace his fingers lightly over the letters that spelt out his name. “Foxe?”

The wolf nodded and grinned. “How lucky is this?!” The man stated excitedly, taking the hand Marcel was touching him with and holding it tightly in his hand. “I saw you in the restaurant. I wasn’t sure if you were the one but my friends kept insisting me to go after you. They said I’d definitely regret it if I just let you walk away.” 

Marcel was at a loss for words. He had looked at everyone in the restaurant, hadn’t he? The exact science of soulmates was still difficult to understand and though he had read that some soulmates will recognize one another immediately it didn’t seem like he was one of the lucky ones.

“My friends and I are only visiting this place, and we’ve only been here a few days. Do you think you could show me around? Us around? I’m excited, shit am I excited, but I can’t just ditch my friends like that, you know?”

Marcel smiled and chuckled a bit, nodding. “Let’s return you to your friends. Can’t have them getting lost.” He replied, walking with Foxe back to the restaurant. Nikos was smiling ear to ear when Marcel came back in, hand in hand with Foxe. He whispered a quiet congratulations to him as he watched his friend be led to a rowdy table.

“Shit, Foxe! Is this really Marcel?” One of them exclaimed, nearly knocking over a drink trying to stand to make room for the two soulmates to sit next to one another.

“It seems like you all know my name. Could I know all of yours? It’s a little weird otherwise.” Marcel laughed as he slipped into the booth next to the dark wolf.

“This idiot here is Samuele.” Foxe pointed to the one that had gotten up. “The one next to him is Salomon.” He pointed to another one of the men. “This one here is North.”

“North?” Marcel questioned the name curiously.

The man rolled his eyes. “I know, my parents wanted to be soooo unique that they named me after a fucking cardinal direction. Did my brother get South or one of the other two? No. He got the name Ryliey. Which doesn’t sound weird but they spelt it r-y-l-i-e-y. At least I didn’t get a shit spelling.” 

The men at the table laughed and Foxe shook his head, pointing at the last man sitting at the table. “Lastly this is Keene.” He finished. Marcel couldn’t hold back his smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well. Are you all staying in the upper village or down the mountain?” He asked curiously.

“We’re staying down the mountain, the hotels are cheaper down there and we don’t really need anything fancy. It’s not like we’re here to ski or anything.” Foxe spoke, picking up one of the drinks and sipping from it.

“You’re too late for ski season anyway. Most of the snow is gone. Doesn’t mean there might not be another flurry though. The weather can be a bit unpredictable sometimes.” Marcel stated.

North slid a plate of bacon across the table at Marcel, “want some?” The wolf politely declined and the other man shrugged a bit. “More for me then.” 

Breakfast with Foxe’s friends proved to be more entertainment than Marcel was used to so early in the morning. The five newcomers to the village were in awe at nearly everything. They complained about how much some of the souvenirs cost and Marcel had to remind them that it was a tourist town. They ended up buying expensive key chains at one of the shops despite their complaints. The sky was growing cloudy after a few hours and Marcel thought it might be a good idea to get the men out of the elements before they froze.

“I know a nice restaurant down the mountain where we can have lunch. If we hurry we’ll get to the gondola before the snow starts.”

“Should we let the two love birds have a gondola all to themselves?” Samuele teased, poking at Foxe’s side. The dark wolf jumped and jabbed the other man in the stomach, making him double over slightly. 

“One gondola is just fine,” Foxe stated, frowning a bit. “Just because you fucks couldn’t keep it in your pants on day one doesn’t mean I don’t know how to.”

Marcel raised an eyebrow curiously, “Samuele’s found his soulmate?” He asked, looking at the taller wolf expectantly.

“Sam and Keene are soulmates. That’s how Keene was brought into this disaster of a group.” Foxe explained, nudging Samuele. “Sam couldn’t keep his hands to himself that day. They ended up screwing around in an empty classroom.” 

It wasn’t Samuele that hit Foxe the second time around it was Keene. “Mind your own business. At least we weren’t caught fucking in a park.”

Foxe’s cheeks reddened slightly at the mention. “It’s not like it was my idea!” His attention turned to Marcel and gave an awkward smile. “I hope it’s not going to be a problem that I’ve been with other people.”

Marcel shook his head. “You’re not going to be my first either. Nothing to worry about.” There was a hint of jealousy in Foxe’s eyes. “Come on boys, before the snow starts.” It was a quick walk to the station and thankfully Foxe and his friends had been using the gondolas for a few days and didn’t need it slowed down to hop on. Foxe and Marcel sat on one side along with Salomon while the other three sat on the other. Going down to the lower part of the mountain was magical, especially for the ones not used to the sights. It had started to snow and the five other men were amazed at the sight of being ‘in the air’ while it was snowing. Foxe slipped an arm around Marcel’s waist, pulling him closer to him in the seat and Marcel couldn’t help but laugh.

Once they were at the bottom Marcel was quick to take his new friends to the restaurant he had mentioned. He had fun having lunch with Foxe and his friends. He hadn’t realized how lonely he’d been without them. He had friends he spent time with but most often than not he was by himself. Foxe brought Marcel’s mind back to the present with a squeeze of his hand, though, and he rejoined in the conversation. It turned out that the five of them were visiting for vacation and North suggested somewhere ‘away from people’ instead of going to somewhere like a busy beach or something. They’d planned to be there for two weeks and they’d only been there a few days so there was still plenty of time to spend with all of them, especially Foxe. The snow didn’t stop falling while they were at lunch and the news had said it was going to flurry most of the night. Marcel ended up getting his new friends a ride back to their hotel, Foxe staying behind with Marcel.

“Sorry if the house isn’t warm enough,” Marcel said as he opened his front door. “I can start the fireplace if you’d like me to.”

Foxe hummed quietly and took his soggy boots off in the entryway before stepping further into the house. “I’m a little chilly but I’ll be alright.”

Once he got his own shoes off Marcel made his way to the living room and over to the fireplace, placing a few new logs into it before lighting them. “There’s no reason to play big bad wolf here. You’re all soggy.” He chuckled, putting the fence in place before going to pull Foxe over to the growing warmth. “dry off, for now, you’ll feel better.” He could see Foxe relax into the warmth before he left him to go change his damp clothes. He opted for a loose long-sleeved shirt and lounge pants, topping it off with house slippers. Seeing Foxe sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace sparked a different kind of warmth inside of the blond and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Marcel come here and sit with me. I want to be close to you.” Foxe spoke, falling back onto the floor and reaching for the other man.

“You’re too adorable, you know that?” Marcel replied, complying with the request and sitting on the floor next to the other man. It didn’t take long at all for Foxe to scoot behind Marcel, slipping his arms around his waist to hold him close, having the other man sit in his lap.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Foxe murmured, nuzzling his face against Marcel’s neck, against his name. “I don’t want to move too quickly for you. If you tell me to wait I will. I like seeing my name on your neck too much to have it go away so fast.”

Marcel smiled and nuzzled his head back against the other man, raising his hand to run his fingers through Foxe’s hair. “I’m not worried about things being too fast or too slow. If it happens it happens. I’ve waited every day just to find you, waiting longer to solidify this bond is no concern of mine. I’m just happy to have you.”

Foxe’s arms pulled Marcel as close as possible, squeezing him against his chest as he buried his face against the blond’s shoulder. “I love you so much already. Is that okay for me to say so soon? It doesn’t make you uncomfortable does it?”

A small laugh escaped Marcel’s throat. “No, no it doesn’t. It makes me happy. Really happy. My heart is beating so quickly just being so close to you. My mind is telling me to go quicker. Go further. Yet we’ve only just met today. Soul bonds are so strange.”

Marcel gasped lightly when Foxe began peppering chaste kisses along his neck, nipping his name and leaving tiny red marks on his skin. “I already want to stay here with you.”

“Then stay.” The blond replied, balling his fingers in Foxe’s dark messy hair. “Stay and be mine forever. I can help you find a job here. You can move in and then you don’t have to worry about leaving.”

Foxe groaned as his hair was tugged and any pain was quickly turned into pleasure as it shot straight to his crotch. “Are you trying to subtly ask me to go further, Marcel?” He questioned, nipping the other man’s neck once again before sucking a dark purple mark over the X of his name.

Marcel pulled the dark wolf’s hair a bit harder, leaning his own head back to nip at the man’s sensitive ears. “What a memory would it be to have our first time in front of a fireplace? Hmm? Wouldn’t that be a thought.”

“I thought you were a wolf, not a vixen.” The man growled lowly.

The blond shuddered at the rumble against his back from Foxe’s growl. “You’re the one named Foxe, not me.” There was a small chuckle from behind him before the dark wolf left another purple bruise on Marcel’s neck, this time just below his name.

One of his hands moved from the blond’s waist and slid down to the hem of his pants, slipping beneath them with ease. Marcel let out a small ‘mpfh’ as Foxe’s hand wrapped around his hardening cock. He stroked him slowly as he peppered more gentle kisses across his soulmate’s neck, leaving marks across the back of his neck and shoulders across to the other side of his neck. Marcel felt himself growing closer to his release when he used his own free hand to slip into his pants and guide Foxe’s hand from his dick further down. He used his own fingers to make the wolf’s prod his entrance. The man needed no other instruction and slid his middle and ring finger as deep into Marcel as he could, curling them forward to rub against his prostate.

Marcel let out a small moan, rocking his hips against the other man’s hand, “Right there, Foxe.” He murmured, biting his bottom lip to hold back another moan as Foxe began to rub his fingers against the bundle of nerves. “So close...” Marcel’s grip on Foxe’s hair tightened and the dark wolf reached up with his free hand to turn the blond’s face toward him, kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping into his mouth to coax out more delicious sounds. “F-Foxe.” The man moaned, coming undone, clenching around his mate’s fingers as he painted the inside of his pants. Foxe continued rubbing Marcel’s prostate, overstimulating him until he squirmed against him. When he finally pulled his fingers from him he could still feel him clenching and twitching.

“Do you want to stop here?” Foxe asked, kissing Marcel’s lips gently before pulling away. Marcel shook his head and spoke a small ‘continue’, giving Foxe all the permission he needed. He removed himself from the other wolf and Marcel couldn’t help but feel a little bit empty when he was no longer touching the other man. Thankfully it didn’t last long as he was turned around. Foxe slipped the blond’s lounge pants off, baring him and he couldn’t help but smile. He kept his words to himself, for the time being, instead working his own pants off, revealing his own straining erection.

Marcel smiled and reached for him, wrapping his hand around Foxe’s cock, his thumb pressing against the leaking slit. “Did teasing me turn you on so bad?” He cooed, pressing the pad of his thumb harder against the man’s head, smearing the pre-cum. He kept eye contact as he removed his hand and brought his thumb to his lips, licking up the salty fluid. He chuckled at the way Foxe stared him down.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Foxe stated, pulling Marcel into his lap, having him straddle him. Marcel’s hands fell to the other man’s shoulders as he held himself up on his knees. The blond was eager, he could barely contain himself. It’d been a long time since he’d messed around with someone but now it was different. This was the moment where Foxe’s name on his neck would disappear and his own name would disappear from Foxe’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” Foxe’s voice brought Marcel’s thoughts back as he felt the head of his cock pressing against his entrance. The blond nodded and lowered himself slowly onto the man’s cock. Foxe couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped and the hand that gripped onto Marcel’s hip tightened. Once his soulmate was fully seated in his lap he kissed his lips. The two shared a passionate kiss before Marcel lifted himself slightly and dropped back down, letting out a moan.

Their position allowed Foxe to be deeper and Marcel loved it. It was already driving him crazy and they’d just started. The blond started their pace, a slow lift followed by a quick, deep drop. Foxe pulled off his own shirt before pulling Marcel’s off, both of them already sweating from their actions as well as the heat from the fire. “Foxe, I can’t. My legs are tired.” Marcel spoke after a few more thrusts down. The dark wolf took lead, leaning forward to lay Marcel on his back as he got on his knees. Marcel’s legs hooked around his waist, holding him close as he pulled back and thrust into him quickly. The blond let out a loud gasp and moaned at the way Foxe’s cock hit his prostate and rubbed against it as he thrust into him. “I’m not going to last much longer,” He managed between his moans. He could feel his climax building up already.

“I’m getting close too.” Foxe panted, his thrusts picking up pace as he bucked into his soulmate. The way Marcel was clenching around him was driving him wild, making it more difficult to move freely with the way he swallowed him. A few more thrusts and Marcel moaned Foxe’s name again, spilling himself onto his abdomen, the dark wolf following suit quickly after, emptying himself deep within his soulmate, cementing the bond between them.

The names on their skin faded, not that either paid any mind to them. They stayed connected for several minutes, not wanting to move but the sweat and the heat from the fireplace were starting to make them both feel uncomfortable.

“So much for not doing the first day we met.” Marcel teased, laughing lightly, though it quickly transformed into a moan as Foxe pulled himself out of him.

“Can’t be helped...” The man replied, bring his hand up to touch the place where his name had previously been on Marcel’s neck. “I’m going to get your name tattooed. Right where it belongs.” He couldn’t help but miss the idea of looking in the mirror or looking down to see the name on his skin.

Marcel nodded in agreement, “I like the sound of that. I’ll go with you, we can do it together.” The blond’s words made Foxe smile and he helped him sit up slowly. “Foxe,” He spoke, slipping his arms around the man’s neck. “I love you.” 

Foxe smiled, nuzzling his face against Marcel’s hair. “I love you too, Marcel.” The two separated and once off the floor they headed to bathe. “Since I’m going to be moving here, do you mind if my brother comes to live with us? I think the mountain air would do him good. He struggles with the city life, says there are too many people.” Foxe spoke, relaxing against the tub as Marcel leaned against him in the warm water.

“You have a brother?” The man asked, peeking up at him with a smile. “Of course he can live here with us. Maybe one day he’ll find his soulmate here just like you did. They don’t call this mountain village magical just because of the ski lodge and the view. Though the view is pretty magical.”

The other man chuckled and hugged the blond close against him. “I’m pretty convinced that it’s magical.” He stated, kissing the top of Marcel’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to write the beginning of chapter 2 from Foxe's perspective in chapter 3...  
> And now I want to know how Samuele and Keene ended up getting it on in a classroom. :| Chapter 4??  
> What have I done!? I need to stop introducing characters.  
> AND WHAT OF NORTH AND SALOMON!? They need to find soulmates!! Oh no is this a SERIES!? o A o;;;


	3. Foxe and Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, it's been a hot minute since I worked on this story but I spun a roulette wheel with my writing projects and it landed on this one, so have a chapter. :3  
> Follow me on Twitter (Kaerralind) for updates!

_ The pull for a soulmate can sometimes lead people to do things they normally wouldn’t do. Go places they normally wouldn’t go. Do things they wouldn’t normally do. The soulmate bond is so strong that it defies all odds. Billions of people in the world and two people find one another against all odds. The world is now filled with remarkable, unpredictable love stories of how two people met their other halves. Stories of how people met their soulmates on the street while travelling, or meeting their soulmate in strange places. It’s commonplace for two people to find one another and everyone around them are so used to the sight that they continue with their lives... _

* * *

“Hey Foxe, are you ready to go yet?” North asked as he barged into Foxe’s room. Instead of packing Foxe was sitting at his desk staring at the brochure that he’d laid out on the flat surface. “Are you staring at that again? For fuck’s sake, we’re going! You just need to get your ass packed so we can actually, y’know, go.” North sighed and walked over, pulling the unfolded paper off the desk. “I’m taking this. Get a move on.”

Foxe was left alone in his room again, his door ajar so North could keep an eye on him. Without his brochure to distract him, he actually managed to start packing for their trip. They were going to a mountain village in another state. A place that he had suggested. He and his friends had been discussing a vacation but they weren’t sure where to go and so they snagged a bunch of brochures from different places. They’d set them down on the coffee table in the living room and one by one eliminated places. Salomon had expressed his deep hate of cold and the mountain village was nearly thrown off the table, literally, when Keene spotted how Foxe kept looking at the paper.

“Guys I think a mountain village would be fun.” Keene had said, sending a smile over to Foxe, who looked at the other man with surprise. “Don’t you think? We could ride the gondolas and maybe go skiing for a day? Besides, I’ve never seen actual snow before.” Needless to say, Foxe was surprised with his friend’s soulmate suggesting the place and when Samuele saw the way the dark wolf reached over to gently take the brochure he nodded in agreement.

“Without a doubt.” He agreed, a large grin on his face. Did those two know something that he didn’t? 

“But it’s going to be freezing! I don’t want to freeze my dick off in some high-class ski resort.” Salomon complained, frowning them.

“Keep it in your pants then.” North was quick to remark and smacked their friend on his shoulder. “Now shut up, you’re outvoted. We’re going to go somewhere without a lot of people and it’s going to be snowy.” There was something about the way Salomon gaped at his friends who ignored his plight about his dick. The idea of going to this mountain village made Foxe’s heart soar. North didn’t want to go somewhere with a bunch of people. He always said that if he was going to find his soulmate it would be in a place with very little people that way it would be easier to spot them. Foxe couldn’t help but agree with the other man’s logic.

“Are you still not packed yet?!” North’s voice scolded as he came back into the room. “I swear, Foxe. If you don’t find your soulmate on this vacation something’s wrong with you. You’re having all the signs.” He said as he started stuffing the clothes that Foxe had folded on his bed into the suitcase just next to them. 

“Is he having trouble?” Keene’s voice chimed in as the shorter male peeked into the room. “It’s not as scary as you think it is, Foxe. It’s sudden and you feel so liberated afterwards. Once we get there I know you’ll find them.” He spoke, smiling at the dark wolf. Foxe nodded, returning a smile.

“I’m not scared I’m just... nervous? I have this strong pull. This feeling of absolutely having to go there.” Foxe explained, packing more of his clothes into the suitcase.

“Well,” North started, “we’re not going to get there if we miss our flight. So hurry up.” Foxe was suddenly shocked, looking at his phone.

“Shit.” He packed quicker, he hadn’t realized how must time he wasted. They were rushing to get into the rented van to drive to the airport because of him, as well as Salomon who was dragging his feet about the whole thing. He wasn’t the type of person to enjoy the cold. The airport was busy as usual and Foxe found himself standing to the side to call his family before he left. “Hey pup, I just wanted to let you know we’re going to board the plane soon. You’re going to be good for Uncle Fennec, right?” He chuckled at the response he got from his little brother. “I’ll be back in two weeks. I promise.” Another pause, “I’ll bring you back something cool, no worries.”

“Hey Foxe, we’re boarding,” Samuele called.

“Alright, I have to go. I’ll text you when we land. Be good, okay?” He smiled at the reply before hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket. His heart was in his throat as he followed his friends. The plane ride was no issue. They took off and landed without problems. It was chilly when they stepped out of the airport at their destination. They’d rented another van to get them to the mountain village they were going to stay in. 

“I’ll drive,” North volunteered, “I have more experience than all of you with the snow.” It was true, North was born more north than any of his friends. Snow for him was no big deal, though he’d never been to a mountain village. He got them there easily, though, the only issue being Salomon complaining about how cold it was. Keene opted to hit him every time he whined about it. 

Their hotel was nice, they had rooms next to one another and opted for two rooms with the promise that Samuele and Keene wouldn’t get frisky with Salomon in the room. There was, however, no promise that they wouldn’t do anything dirty with him, not in the room and Samuele grinned about the idea.

“We’ll wait until you’re in the shower or something.” Samuele teased. Salomon rolled his eyes and huffed. 

Their first day at the mountain village was spent walking around the area near their hotel. The air was so clean and crisp. They had to stop every so often to catch their breaths, none of them used to the altitude. They bought a couple of things here and there, enjoying the locals when they went out. People were so friendly. When Foxe took pictures of the scenery or something cool he found he texted them to his younger brother.

‘I want to visit there one day. It looks really nice’ His brother had texted him.

‘I’ll bring you one day. I wouldn’t mind coming back here.’ Foxe replied. 

Their second day they went up the mountain. Surprisingly it wasn’t Salomon who was holding them back but Keene. As brave as he was on the plane, being in a ‘moving ball of death’ such as the gondola was really pushing his nerves. They had to have someone stop them to get him on. He clung to Samuele the entire ride up, not that Foxe blamed him. It was rather nerve-wracking. He was the first to get off the gondola as well, hurrying out of the station to sit on solid ground. The scenery from the upper village was simply amazing. It was obvious that it was a tourist town. It was very well kept and things were more expensive than they were down the mountain. It didn’t stop them from spending the whole day up there, going back down the mountain as the sky grew darker.

The third day was when Foxe began to feel anxious. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that none of them was sure what it was. “Food poisoning?” Salomon suggested while Keene and Samuele suggested altitude sickness. The dark wolf shrugged and tried to shake off the feeling. He wasn’t about to let some stomach bug or whatever it was that was bothering him to ruin his day. He bundled up and met up with his friends outside the hotel and together they made their way to the gondolas. 

“You sure you’re okay?” North asked him as they waited in line. It was busier than normal that morning. More people had come to the village despite the lack of snow. 

Foxe nodded in reply. “I don’t feel sick. I feel anxious. It’s weird.” He replied, shrugging. 

‘How are you, Mal? Everything okay?’ He sent a text to his brother. It was still early so he wasn’t expecting a reply right away even though he wanted one. Keene conquered the gondola, hopping on with little to no trouble and celebrating when he sat down. They all cheered for him, but Samuele pointed out he was still nervous about it going up the mountain.

“I just can’t help but think about it falling,” Keene replied.

“Reasonable worry,” Salomon replied flatly, looking back out at the landscape. 

When they reached the top they opted to do a little early shopping before finding somewhere to eat. The restaurant they found looked homey. It was a little busy but the host was more than cheerful. Their server, Kelby, was also cheerful and Foxe saw the way Kelby and the host looked at one another and brushed against one another when they were close. “Soulmates,” he thought to himself as he leaned against the wall of the booth they were sitting in. He looked over his menu, there were plenty of good options. Foxe was still trying to decide what to get when Kelby walked past their table, bringing the scent of something more interesting than food with him. The wolf’s pupils flared and he looked around the room the best he could from his spot.

“What’s up, Foxe?” It was Salomon who asked. 

“Nothing, I just... something smells good is all.” He noted, not sure if what he smelled was food or something else. It was strange. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of the scent that he’d caught. It was only a few minutes after that, that it wasn’t just the scent that had his attention but a voice. 

“No spoon?” The voice asked and Foxe heard Kelby reply,

“Not today, we need to make some more. They went so fast last night.”

“That’s alright, Kelby. I know it gets pretty busy here. I probably don’t need all that chocolate today anyway.” That voice. It sounded like a song to Foxe’s ears. He couldn’t get it out of his head.

“Earth to Foxe?” Samuele waved his hand in front of Foxe’s face. “Hey, you good? Are you back in reality now?”

“Yeah,” The man replied, shaking his head, his wavy hair bouncing a bit. “I’m here, I’m just distracted is all.”

“Foxe’s got the soul pull,” Keene stated suddenly. The wolf wasn’t sure how long the smaller man was watching him but it did make sense. The way this man’s voice filled his ears, the way his scent filled his senses. He wanted to meet him. He wanted to touch him. To be near him. He wanted to go. He wasn’t sure how long he’d spaced out.

“Hey Foxe, you’d better go after him. I think he’s leaving.” North said, pointing toward the door and all Foxe could see was a blonde tail disappearing around the door. Salomon scrambled to get out of the man’s way, sliding out from the booth to let him through.

“I’ll be right back!” Foxe said, hurrying out of the restaurant. At first, he wasn’t sure who he was looking for but the blonde tail was well, a telltale. “Hey, you!” He called, though it seems that the blonde was ignoring him. “Wait a minute!” He hurried after him.

“Yes?” The blonde asked when Foxe had reached him and touched his shoulder, turning him around. The man’s scent was overwhelming. The blonde was beautiful. His hair was so blonde, nearly platinum, in a messy, yet nicely put up bun and he had the most beautiful green eyes Foxe had ever seen.

The wolf took a deep breath, “Are you, Marcel?” He asked, unsure if he’d made a mistake going after this man.

“It is.” Foxe flinched. “May I ask why you’re asking?” He looked hopeful. Foxe couldn’t talk. He’d lost the ability to do so. He wasn’t sure what to say. Was he supposed to just blurt out ‘I think you’re my soulmate’ or something? Was it that easy? Instead of speaking he moved back and pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the name that was marked on his skin. Marcel’s eyes lit up and he reached out, his cold fingers brushing against his name, sending a shiver through the other man’s body, “Foxe?”

“How lucky is this?!” Foxe grinned widely, he was so excited. He couldn’t stop the quick beating of his heart. He couldn’t believe that the reason he’d been feeling off the entire day was that he was going to meet his soulmate. Did everyone have this feeling? Was it only some people who had it? Did Keene and Samuele have a similar experience? “I saw you in the restaurant,” He spoke, “I wasn’t sure if you were the one but my friends insisted me to go after you. They said I’d definitely regret it if I just let you walk away.” He explained. He was in shock. Marcel looked as if he were in shock as well. Neither of them could believe this was happening and yet it was.

“My friends and I are only visiting this place, and we’ve only been here a few days.” Foxe continued, “Do you think you could show me around? Us around?” He was rambling. “I’m excited, shit am I excited, but I can’t just ditch my friends like that, you know?” 

Marcel smiled and chuckled, “Let’s return you to your friends.” He replied with a nod, “Can’t have them getting lost.” Foxe’s friends were rowdy when they returned, talking excitedly about what kind of person Marcel would be. After introductions, they finished their breakfast before heading out to do more exploring. It was easier with a local, Marcel knew all the local places to go instead of the tourist areas. That didn’t stop them from buying overpriced souvenirs, though. The rest of their day was fun and at the end of it, Foxe saw his friends off to the hotel while he went home with Marcel, not wanting to be away from him.

Their first time was in front of a fireplace, a magical memory that the wolf would hold in his mind forever. They had stayed there for a while afterwards before either of them moved. “The shower is this way,” Marcel said when they finally decided to move from their spot on the floor. Foxe happily followed, grinning when he saw some of his cum leak down his soulmate’s thigh.

“That’s quite the sight, you know.” He said, winking playfully when the blonde wolf turned back to glare at him, though it was obvious it wasn’t a real glare.

“Do you want to replace what’s leaked out?” Marcel asked with a smirk.

“Yes.” The dark wolf wasted no time at all with his reply. “More than yes.” 

The blonde beaconed him with his finger, leading him coyly to the bathroom and then into the shower. It wasn’t the biggest shower, but there was enough room for two people. Foxe stripped the rest of his clothes off, giving Marcel time to turn on the water and let it reach temperature before he stepped inside, Foxe right after him.

“I don’t expect this shower to be the most cleansing,” Marcel admitted, slipping his arms around his soulmate’s neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Foxe wasted no time in letting his hands roam across Marcel’s bare skin. The blonde wolf rutted himself against the other man and Foxe slid his hands down to grip his ass, pulling him against him as closely as possible, making them both moan at the friction. “Hurry up and get hard,” Marcel murmured against his lips, “I want you inside me.” 

Foxe groaned in response, backing Marcel against the shower wall. He rocked his hips against him, his cock sliding between them, growing harder by the second. “You’re going to kill me.” 

A lustful smirk appeared on Marcel’s face as he reached between them to wrap his hands around both his and Foxe’s cocks. “I might...” He replied, licking his lips, looking up at his lover, “if you don’t hurry up and fuck me.” A whine escaped Foxe’s throat and he bucked into Marcel’s hands.

“How the fuck are you so filthy?” He pulled himself away and spun the blonde around, “Hands on the wall, vixen.” He growled, his hands running up the man’s spine when he complied. “Can you handle it rough?” He questioned, his hands moving back down to spread Marcel’s ass cheeks apart. He easily slipped three of his fingers into Marcel’s entrance, helping more of his cum leak from him. 

Marcel nodded quickly, biting back a moan when Foxe thrust his fingers into him. “I can,” He added, pushing back slightly, wanting more. “stop making me wait.”

Foxe leaned forward, biting into Marcel’s bare shoulder. It wasn’t enough to make him bleed but it would definitely leave a dark bruise for a while. It wasn’t often that he was allowed to be rough with anyone and to have Marcel so into it only turned him on that much more. He pulled his fingers from him only to replace them with his cock, bottoming out as he thrust himself into him completely. Marcel let out a loud moan as he trembled, but he still held his stance. “Let me know if it gets to be too much.” Foxe murmured against Marcel’s neck, placing a couple of kisses there before pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. Marcel was by no means quiet, his voice echoing in the shower. It was a good thing that they were the only two in the house. 

“F-fuck, Foxe.” Marcel moaned, thrusting himself back against his lover. “I want more.” He panted, and Foxe obliged. His pace grew quicker and his thrusts grew rougher. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other was nearly as loud at Marcel’s moans. Foxe growled loudly as he continued. “So...good.” The blonde moaned, his hands gripping against the wall the best they could. One of Marcel’s hands slipped from the wall and he fell forward a bit, his face pressing against the wall. Foxe pulled him from the wall, pulling himself out to help Marcel. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, slipping his arms around his waist. The blonde nodded, panting a bit. “Let’s try a different position.” He added, turning Marcel back around to press his back against the wall. He pulled the blonde’s legs up, wrapping them around his waist, using the wall as an anchor to help hold him up. “Hold on tight.” Marcel nodded and slipped his arms around Foxe’s neck, holding onto him. It didn’t take much for Foxe to thrust into him once again, pulling him down to meet him. 

Marcel let out a loud moan and tossed his head back against the wall, rocking his hips against his soulmate as he thrust into him again. “Foxe,” He moaned, biting his lip to hold back another one, “you’re so deep.” The dark wolf bottomed out again, restarting his rough pace, though it wasn’t as fast as before for safety reasons. Their new position worked much better, allowing Foxe to reach deeper into his soulmate. He peppered marks all over Marcels’ shoulders, his neck, and his collarbone. He was going to need to wear a scarf just to hide them all, not that Foxe wanted him to hide them. “I’m so close,” Marcel panted, his back arching a bit as he rocked against Foxe’s rough thrusts.

“I can tell,” the man growled, gripping Marcel’s ass tightly as he bucked deeply into him. “I’m getting there.” He added. It wasn’t long before Marcel moaned loudly and released himself between them. Foxe immediately captured his mouth with his own, swallowing Marcel’s moan as he rode out his high. Foxe himself was growing closer and it drove him to thrust rougher, burying himself as deeply as he could with each and every snap of his hips. 

“Fill me up, Foxe.” Marcel moaned, tightening his legs around him. Foxe nearly let out a comment about breeding him but his mouth was preoccupied with Marcel’s once more. He let out a deep growl when he was nearly at his peak, his pace losing rhythm as he moved. He forced a few more deep thrusts before snapping his hips forward suddenly, stilling as he spilt himself into his soulmate once again. “Ah, fuck.” The moan that filled Foxe’s ears from Marcel elated him.

It took them several moments to compose themselves. Foxe only let Marcel down when he loosened his legs from around him, though he still had his arms around him in case he couldn’t stand just yet. It took a few minutes for Marcel to be able to stand on his own but after he could they were able to shower and clean themselves up. Foxe found it difficult to keep his hands to himself and it was mutual for Marcel as well.

“I’m so tired,” Marcel said with a chuckle when they finally got out of the shower. Foxe nodded in agreement. “How about we get some sleep. I’m sure you’ll want to call your brother in the morning?” The dark wolf nodded again. “You’re really compliant after sex aren’t you?” Foxe nearly nodded again but caught himself and the blonde laughed. “Almost got you.”

It was strange for Foxe, suddenly he had his soulmate. Suddenly his whole world was different. He wondered, as he drifted on the edge of sleep and awake, laying in Marcel’s warm bed, what he was going to do about school? What about his friends? He couldn’t imagine asking Marcel to move to the city with him. The mountain village was too nice. It was a perfect place to live. Mal would love it there. It wasn’t as though they had to worry about much. They could move in with Marcel. The blonde would help him find a job and he could finish school online. It wasn’t too difficult. It would be easier on their uncle Fennec as well. Not having to worry about taking care of his brother two children. 

“Foxe, go to sleep,” Marcel murmured against his neck. How he knew he was still awake baffled the dark wolf.

“I was just thinking about things.” The man replied, settling down a bit more, closing his eyes. He was tired, sure, but his mind wasn’t. His mind was more awake than his body was.

Marcel curled up to him, his damp hair sticking to Foxe’s shoulder, “you can think about it tomorrow. We can talk about whatever is going on in that head of yours when we get some sleep.” Marcel was right, Foxe knew that and he couldn’t argue.

“Alright,” he replied with a small smile, “I love you.”

A hum came from the other wolf before he replied, “I love you too.” It took a few more minutes but as he listened to Marcel’s breathing it lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_ Soulmates are not guaranteed for everyone but for those that have found them have found happiness. Things might not turn out how someone expects them to, but in the end, when you’ve found the other half of your soul things begin to fall into place. A soulmate’s love triumphs over everything else and when you find that special someone you can’t help but make them your entire world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to add anything else to this one? If I do add to this series it'll be that, a series instead of more chapters.  
> If I do decide to do that, awesome. I like this world.   
> If you want to know what I'm working on, check my Twitter! I post over there quite a bit! You can find me at Kaerralind!


End file.
